villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cindy
Cindy and Mindy are supporting antagonists in the fifth season of Pretty Little Liars. The two of them are twin sisters who join forces with Mona Vanderwaal and later Alison DiLaurentis as their henchwomen. They are portrayed by Melanie and Monica Moreno. History Cindy and Mindy are twin sisters who are students at Rosewood High School. Before her disappearance, Alison DiLaurentis relentlessly bullied them, referring to them as "gayrons" (a rather crude portmanteau of "gay" and "morons"). When it was revealed to the world that Alison was still alive, Mona Vanderwaal began recruiting an army of people who were enemies or victims of Alison. She invites Cindy and Mindy to a meeting of recruits and the two of them accept her offer to join the army. Cindy and Mindy follow Mona and the rest of the army around as she torments Alison, standing by her side for support. After the Liars cut Alison off and join forces with Mona, Cindy and Mindy are secretly recruited by Alison to join her new army. They listen in on Mona and the Liars in the bathroom and later ride with Alison to Emily's house and then to an army meeting. Mona is later murdered by "A", who bears a striking resemblance to Alison. At Christmas time, Cindy and Mindy continue to act as Alison's right-hand women and are given a makeover by her, taking them from nerdy to fashionable and popular. The two of them wear matching dresses and masks to the Ice Ball, attending with Alison and new army members Sydney Driscoll and Jenna Marshall, making a grand entrance as Alison's entourage. CeCe Drake is secretly lurking amongst the crowd and asks for Alison's help. In order to help her, Alison has Cindy and Mindy dress up in her and CeCe's outfits, complete with two Alison masks. The Liars see them and Aria and Emily chase them down, while Lucas and Paige corner them. They reveal themselves to the Liars, who realize they have been duped by Alison. Some time later, Cindy and Mindy attend the trial of Alison for Mona's murder and seem to smile as she and the Liars are convicted for the murder. After it is revealed that Mona is indeed alive and she and the Liars are captives of "A", Cindy and Mindy attend the press conference at Alison's house and stand amongst the crowd. It is presumed that the twins defect from both Alison and Mona and they later attend the Rosewood High prom, never being heard from again. Trivia *They have never spoken an audible word in the entire series. *They are the first pair of twins in the series, a popular aspect from the books. They would later be followed by Mary Drake and Jessica DiLaurentis and Spencer Hastings and Alex Drake, as well as Grace and Lily, the twin babies of Alison and Emily. *It is unclear exactly how much they are aware of what is going on by Mona and Alison and later Alison and the Liars. Category:Female Category:Minion Category:Siblings Category:Partners in Crime Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mute Category:Traitor Category:Right-Hand Category:Karma Houdini Category:Pretty Little Liars Villains Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Criminals Category:Spy Category:Pawns Category:Enigmatic